


MHA vs The Boys

by KujaroJotu



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: The pro heroes of Japan, led by Izuku Midoriya, work to stop the fake heroes made by the corporate powerhouse, Vought.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	MHA vs The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where the members of Class 1-A are all grown up and official pro heroes. Will contain spoilers for The Boys.

Izuku Midoriya, the number one hero in Japan, stood silently in front of an average suburban home. He had his arms crossed and was waiting for someone. A man he held nothing but contempt for: the current number one hero in the United States, Homelander.

When Homelander and his team, “The Seven,” first popped up in America, he was suspicious. Something seemed off about them; they never received any negative press, and the way they acted seemed half-hearted. Not to mention, Homelander displayed multiple quirks. When asked about this, he usually redirected the conversation, kind of like All Might did. The only other people he knew who had multiple quirks were All For One and Tomura Shigaraki, but they had been defeated years ago. Did someone find a way to replicate All For One, or did All For One survive? It took a while, but he had finally managed to get an inside source in the agency that The Seven worked for, Vought. 

The things his mole showed him was nothing short of shocking. These “heroes” under Vought weren’t naturally born with their quirks, they were given them artificially through a substance called “Compound V,” and that was only the tip of the iceberg. These false heroes had no training or accreditation from recognized hero schools, they were raised in labs, sculpted to be what they thought heroes should be. The origin stories these faux heroes shared with the press were mere fabrications made to sell comics.

The Seven weren’t licensed heroes acting for the benefit of their country, they were products made by a soulless corporation to make money. It only got worse from there; Izuku learned that these fake heroes were incredibly reckless, often making situations they were involved with worse than when they got there. Countless innocent lives were lost because of the callous disregard they had for the lives of others. 

Eventually, Izuku’s snooping caught the attention of some less than principled individuals. A man going by the name “Butcher” reached out to the pro hero, asking to meet with him, promising more information on Vought. While he was suspicious, he agreed, and met with Butcher and his team.

Butcher explained that his team operated under the CIA, and that it was their job to make sure Vought’s heroes stayed in line. Each of them had a reason to take Vought down a peg, but they all had one thing in common: they all lost someone important to them because of Vought’s negligence. 

Butcher showed Izuku what he and his team had on the “heroes” of Vought, and it was worse than what his mole had shown him. Heinous acts of depravity, corporate greed, straight-up murder of innocent lives, these fakers were doing all of these and were being praised as heroes in the public eye. Heck, one of the members of the Seven, Stormfront, was a literal Nazi. Apparently, Compound V made it so that she hadn’t aged since WWII.

With every new piece of information he learned, Izuku felt more and more sick to his stomach. He wondered how these people could even get away with all this, and that’s when Butcher explained it to him. Vought was using exorbitant amounts of money to make the heroes appear perfect in the media, even going as far as bribing hero schools to get fake accreditation for them. Their tactics ranged from buying witnesses silence, to cover-ups, to sicking their heroes on the ones who wouldn’t comply.

Izuku had had enough, he was going to expose these false heroes once and for all, but Butcher brought up a valid point: who would believe him? Izuku hated to admit it, but he was right, Vought had the money and resources to not only refute his accusations, but they could shift the whole ordeal to their favor, making it seem like he was the bad guy. Additionally, he was terrified at what Homelander would do to his family if he came out with this information; if Homelander shot down a jet with a mayor and his son just for knowing about Compound V, what would he do if Izuku came out and publicly defaced him?

He had to do something about this, but he had to be smart about it. It was then that Butcher asked a poignant question: “Why do you give a fuck?”

Izuku was silent for a moment, but he stood up and looked Butcher in the eyes and told him, “How can I call myself a Symbol of Peace if I let such injustice go unpunished?” It didn’t matter what country he was from, he had to protect the smiles of everyone on the planet. 

Butcher stared at him with genuine surprise in his eyes. “You’re the genuine fucking article, aren’t ya?” 

Butcher said that like he had never seen true hero in his life, like all the heroes he had seen were only concerned with public image and money. He had never met a hero whose only concern was the safety and well-being of others. 

That act of humanity made Butcher open up about why he fought against Vought. Years ago, Homelander assaulted his wife, Rebecca, and it resulted in the birth of Homelander’s son, Ryan. The pair were forced to live in a top secret facility that simulated the ideal neighborhood, where she could safely raise her son in privacy, but at the cost of everyone thinking she died. Eventually, he and Homelander found out about the facility, and Homelander was now making regular visits to his son. If the truth came out about him, Homelander would most likely kill Rebecca and take Ryan, then start a global rampage of carnage and destruction. If they were going to take down Vought, they had to secure Becca and Ryan first.

Over the course of a week, their plan started to come together: Izuku had shared his findings with a group of his closest allies, and they agreed to help him in his plan. The plan was that Butcher and his boys would go to the facility and secure Becca and Ryan, taking them to a safe location away from all the fighting. Then, they would leak the information they had regarding Vought and it’s heroes to the international press. After that, they would split up into teams and apprehend each member of The Seven, with Izuku taking Homelander on by himself. However, even if they managed to defeat them, there was still the problem of The Seven’s powers, no prison could contain them. So, they managed to procure some samples of Compound V, and after some tinkering by Izuku’s friend, Melissa Shield, she was able to synthesize a serum that would undo the effects of Compound V, a little concoction they called “Antidote V.” 

With all these factors in their favor, and a little luck, all would go according to their plan, and by the end of the day, Vought would start it’s fall.

***

Back in the present day, Izuku waited around in the facility, standing right in front of Becca’s house. Butcher and his team had already moved Becca to safety, and Izuku awaited the arrival of Homelander and Stormfront; this madness was ending today. 

Izuku heard a loud boom in the distance, a sonic boom no doubt. He looked up to see Homelander and Stormfront suspended in the air above him. The pair floated down, Homelander had a warm smile on his face, masking his true malevolence. Stormfront had a smug smile on her face.

“Deku, I presume,” Homelander said, faking a happy tone, “to what pleasure do I owe a visit from Japan’s number one hero.”

“It’s over, John,” Izuku said, not allowing for pleasantries, “I’ve leaked the truth about you, your cronies, and Vought to the press.”

Homelander gazed blankly at Izuku, his hands were now folded behind his back. His expression barely changed, while Stormfront’ expression became more annoyed. 

“Everyone in the world knows just what kind of people you are,” the pro hero added, “surrender now or face the consequences.”

“The whole world, you say,” the fake hero said raising an eyebrow, “am I supposed to be scared?” Homelander started to pace around, “I am the most powerful man on the planet, a living god.” A devious smile spread across his face, “This may actually be a good thing; now we don’t have to waste time on insects like you. We can focus on raising my son.” His eyes started to glow red. “You might have just done me a huge favor,” his smile then shifted to an angry frown, “but I’m still pissed.”

Homelander shot lasers from his eyes at Deku, but he immediately responded with a 100% Smash, creating a concentrated air current that not only dissipated his attack, but knocked him back a few feet. 

Homelander looked up at Stormfront. “Go get Ryan.”

Stormfront nodded and ran past Izuku into the house, he did nothing to stop her. Homelander got back up on his feet, now more visibly angry. He rocketed over to Deku, but he quickly rolled out of the way, and hit him with three Air Force Delaware Smashes in the ribs, knocking him away.

Homelander clutched his ribs. Was he actually in pain? “You son of a—“

His insult was interrupted when Stormfront was thrown out of the house. Homelander and Izuku looked back at the hole she had made, seeing two men stepping out of it. She growled as she looked up her attackers.

“Hey, don’t be so sour, kraut,” the Stun Gun Hero, Chargebolt, commented. 

“Dude! Not cool,” the Sturdy Hero, Red Riot reacted.

“Oh, who am I offending,” Chargebolt shouted, “the LITERAL Nazi?!!!”

Red riot shook his head then looked over to Deku. “We’ll take care of her, you handle the star-spangled sucker.”

Homelander was about to fire another blast of heat vision, but Deku quickly punched him in the jaw, knocking him into the air. Izuku flew after him, moving their go fight into the skies.

***

Elsewhere, one of the members of The Seven, A-Train, ran through a city, not a care in his mind. Suddenly, he heard a loud whooshing noise approaching from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a man in silver armor running after him rapidly.

He couldn’t believe it, this guy was not only keeping up with him, but he was gaining on him. The man pulled up next to him. “Are you A-Train,” he asked.

“Yeah,” A-Train replied, slightly confused. 

“I am Tenya Iida, otherwise known as Ingenium,” the stranger introduced himself, “you are hereby under arrest!”

“What,” A-Train Shouted, “what for?!”

“You are to face punishment for your actions,” Ingenium explained, “please comply, or I will have to use force!” 

“You’ll have to catch me first, bitch,” A-Train shouted as he sped away.

Ingenium sped after him. “We’re heading your way, be ready,” he said into an earpiece. 

***

Out by the ocean, another member of The Seven, The Deep, lounged on the beach. He was getting some rest and relaxation before he rejoined the team. His rest was disturbed when he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long, green hair and some frog like features. 

“Well hello, beautiful,” he said in a cocky tone, “how can I help you?”

“Are you The Deep,” she asked.

The Deep stood up and started to walk over to her with smug swagger. “Yep, I take it you’re a fan.” 

The woman shook her head, “No, I’m the Rainy Hero, Froppy, and you’re under arrest.”

The Deep stopped dead in his tracks. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“You’re going to face punishment for your actions,” Froppy explained, “but you can probably get a lighter sentence if you comply.” 

The Deep chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, lady, I don’t know who you are, but I work for Vought, there is no way I can be arrested with them backing me.”

The Deep suddenly felt a chill running up his body, starting from his feet. He looked down to see that his feet were frozen in place, and there was a trail of ice leading behind him. He looked behind himself to see a man with red and white hair and a scar around his left eye approaching him. 

“Like when you assaulted Starlight,” he questioned.

The Deep looked around, there had to be some way out of this. That’s when it occurred to him: the fish in the ocean! He quickly sent out a distress call to the ocean, hoping that something could save him. He could feel something coming. The Deep was relieved when a creature jumped out of the ocean, but it turned out to be a starfish. 

The man with the scar picked it up and put it back in the ocean before looking at him. “Are you serious?” 

“I’m so fucked, aren’t I,” The Deep asked.

***

In Vought Tower, another member of The Seven, Black Noir watched the news. The networks were tearing Vought apart, enraging him. Black Noir wasn’t one to show emotion, or even speak, but with the way he clenched his fists, you could tell he was furious. He got up and walked to his door, he was about to get out there and bust some heads.

He opened the door, but was met with a powerful, concentrated explosion that knocked him back into the room. Black Noir was silent as he looked up to see the source of the explosion. It was a blonde man dressed in black and orange with gauntlets resembling grenades. 

The blonde man scowled at him and held up one of his hands. Little explosions went off and made his gloves smoke. “You’ve got nowhere to run, you mute bastard.”

Black Noir growled at the man, but his attention was then diverted to the floor. He heard a noise approaching from below. His curiosity was then met with a punch to the face coming from the floor.

“POWER,” the attacker exclaimed as he rose from the floor, phasing through it. 

Black Noir looked at the other attacker; he was also blonde, but his costume was brighter, with a red cape, and the number one million across his chest. 

“Apologies, Mr. Noir,” he said politely, “but I’m afraid you need to come with us.”

***

In another part of Vought Tower, Ochaco Midoriya, otherwise known as the Gravity Hero, Uravity, snuck through the halls, accompanied by Annie January, a former member of The Seven, and a current member of Butcher’s team.

They managed to make it to the room of the last member of The Seven, Queen Maeve, completely undetected. They walked up to the door, but before they opened it, Annie stopped them.

“Okay, look, I know we’re taking down Vought,” she said, “but do we really need to arrest Maeve, she isn’t like the others.”

Ochaco looked at her with confusion as she opened the door. “Who said we were arresting her.”

“Uh, you did,” Annie responded, “you said we were going to get Maeve.”

The pair walked in to see Queen Maeve standing there, almost like she was waiting for them. “So you’re Uravity?”

Uravity nodded, “Come on, we need to get you out of here.”

The three then started to make their way out of the tower. Annie looked at the pair in front of her with confusion. “Wait, Maeve, you knew we were coming?”

Maeve looked back at her, “Who do you think Deku’s mole was?”

***

Back at the facility, Homelander was trying his damndest to hit Izuku with his lasers, but he dodged and countered every time. “DAMN IT,” he roared, “just let me hit you!”

After the last blast, Izuku launched himself towards the phony hero and slammed his fist into his face, breaking his nose. 

Homelander staggered back, he rubbed his finger under his nose and saw the blood. This insect not only dared to strike him, but he actually hurt him, he made him bleed! Who the hell was he to come all the way from Japan and stand against him? This was America, his territory! 

“That’s it,” he said quietly, his voice seething with rage. 

Homelander rocketed towards Izuku, he was going to barrel into the hero and turn him into paste. Izuku leapt over Homelander, then used his Black Whip to grapple the fake hero and slam him into the ground. 

As Homelander picked himself up off the ground, Izuku stood over him. “Your fighting style is lazy, sloppy,” he scolded, “I don’t need to read a file to know you never received any training in your life.” 

Homelander looked up at Izuku. “Shut up.” 

“You just use your powers without any regard for your surroundings or the people you may hurt,” Izuku added, “you’re probably more destructive than any of the villains you’ve faced.”

Homelander stood up, “I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP.” He tried to punch Izuku’s head clean off, but the pro hero caught the punch and twisted Homelander’s wrist. Homelander whimpered at the pain.

“You and Vought are an embarrassment to heroes everywhere.” Izuku then kneed Homelander in the stomach and threw him thousands of feet into the air. He quickly flew above him and sent the faker crashing back into the ground with a powerful St. Louis Smash. 

Meanwhile, Stormfront wasn’t getting anywhere with Chargebolt and Red Riot. Every time she tried to blast them, Chargebolt just absorbed or redirected it, and Red Riot hit her with his unbreakable fists. 

“Verdammt Japanisch,” she growled. 

Chargebolt scoffed, “I don’t need to speak German to know that was some kind of ethnic slur.”

Stormfront knew she wasn’t getting anywhere by zapping them, it was time to switch to brute force. She rocketed towards Chargebolt, he may have been able to absorb her electricity, but she was about to see how he stood up to her strength. 

Before her strike could connect, Red Riot rammed into her like a raging bull. She quickly countered by grabbing his throat and started to squeeze. 

“Look at me,” she ordered sadistically, “I like to see the light in someone’s eyes fade when I kill them.”

Red Riot looked at her alright, but his expression grew harder, literally. His entire body hardened; it was getting harder, and harder, and harder, until she couldn’t even squeeze his neck. 

Red Riot head butted her as hard as he could, causing her to lose her grip and stumble back. “This is my quirk at it’s maximum,” he roared, “RED RIOT: UNBREAKABLE!!!”

Stormfront felt her forehead, she was bleeding. She got even angrier, this filthy ant had to die. She blasted Red Riot, with her electricity, but it didn’t seem to effect him. Either that, or he was powering through it. 

It was time to finish this fight, Red Riot charged at her. His whole body creaked as he moved, like an old building. She continued to blast him with electricity, but it didn’t do anything. He finally reached her, and slammed his fist into her face, knocking her back.

Chargebolt quickly ran behind her and caught her, putting his hands on the side of her head. “You can dish it out, but let’s see if you can take it!”

Chargebolt released all the power he had absorbed, electrocuting Stormfront. She shrieked as she felt herself losing consciousness. 

Yards away, Homelander heard her screams. He tried to fly over to her as fast as he could, but Deku grabbed him by the ankle, pulled him back, and punched him in the face.

Back with Chargebolt and Red Riot, Stormfront was finally unconscious. They laid her down on the ground and Red pulled out a vial of Antidote V. 

“Come on,” Chargebolt exclaimed, “we have to do this quick!”

Red Riot took the cap off the vial and poured it into Stormfront’s mouth. “Did it work,” Chargebolt asked. 

“Let’s find out,” Red Riot said, hardening one of his fingers to a point. He then poked one of her fingertips gently. She bled, it worked, she was completely powerless. 

The pair felt relieved as they slapped handcuffs on her, the plan was working. 

***

Back in the city, Ingenium was not letting up on A-Train. He was getting closer and closer by the second. A-Train wasn’t going to let himself be caught, he pushed himself as hard as he could, and sped away from the pro hero. 

Ingenium couldn’t let him get away. He charged up the engines in his leges and released a massive a blue flame. “RECIPRO! BURTS!!!” 

He sped through the city, almost instantly catching up to A-Train. A-Train was breathing heavily and his heart seemed to be beating incredibly fast, was he starting to get tired? Ingenium managed to redirect the chase in his favor.

“NOW,” he shouted into his earpiece. 

A tripwire popped up, causing A-Train to fall to the ground. Ingenium came to a screeching stop. “Excellent job, Hatsume!”

A woman with pink hair approached them. “I would’ve preferred one of my flashier babies, but this one did the trick.” 

A-Train started to pick himself up, but he stopped and clutched his heart. His breathing stopped, and he collapsed. 

Ingenium and Hatsume rushed over to him. Ingenium places two fingers on A-Trains wrist. “He has no pulse, and he’s not breathing,” he exclaimed, “he’s having a heart attack!”

Hatsume quickly pulled out another gadget, it was some kind of glove. “Step aside!”

Ingenium moved out of her way and Hatsume placed the glove over A-Train’s chest. “CLEAR!!!”

The glove sent an electric shock through A-Train’s system, restarting his heart. He arose with a gasp. 

“Good, you’re alright,” Ingenium sighed with relief.

“Yeah,” A-Train said, breathing heavily, “why did you do it?”

“What do you mean,” Ingenium asked.

“Why did you save me,” A-Train questioned between breaths, “wouldn’t it be easier if you took me in dead?”

Ingenium crossed his arms. “That’s not my job. I’m a hero, it’s my goal to make sure as little people get hurt as possible, and that includes my enemies.”

A-Train sat there for a moment; this guy was something else, he acted like the others pretended to be, he was a real pro. He then stood up and walked over to Ingenium. He held out his arms, “I’ll come quietly.”

Ingenium put handcuffs around A-Train’s wrists, “Thank you for your compliance.”

Hatsume pulled out a vial of Antidote V, “We’re also gonna need you to drink this.”

A-Train raised an eyebrow, “O-Kay?”

The Vought hero drank the serum and felt different, his heart felt stronger, like it was actually functioning at full capacity. It was the best he felt in a long time.

***

Lemillion and the Explosive hero, Hypocenter, otherwise known as Katsuki Bakugou, were panting, Black Noir was tougher than he looked. Black Noir was breathing heavily too, the Japanese heroes were the first opponents to give him actual trouble. 

“Man, this guy is strong,” Lemillion panted.

“Yeah,” Hypocenter agreed, “but we’re still gonna win!”

Black Noir pulled out a combat knife and ran towards the pair. Lemillion intercepted him, grabbing his wrists. Black Noir tried to kick the blonde hero, but his leg just phased through him.

“NOW,” Lemillion called back to his comrade.

Hypocenter pointed one of his gauntlets at the pair, and pulled a pin from the top of it, releasing a massive blast. Lemillion quickly phased into the floor, making it so that Black Noir took the full force of the attack. The power of the explosion was immense; it knocked him back, burnt off parts of his costume, and seared his flesh.

As the smoke cleared, Lemillion phased back into the room and the two approached the unconscious fake hero. “He’s not dead, is he,” Lemillion asked.

“No, dumbass, look,” Hypocenter pointed to Black Noir’s mouth, “he’s still breathing.”

Hypocenter pulled out a vial of Antidote V, and poured it into Black Noir’s mouth, Noir unconsciously swallowed the serum. Lemillion then put him in handcuffs and carried him out over his shoulder.

“Man, I’m glad that’s over,” Lemillion said cheerily.

“It’s not over yet,” Hypocenter growled, “not until Deku beats the crap out of that star-spangled bastard.”

***

Deku and Homelander glared at each other, neither were going to give up. Izuku knew he had to stop the fake hero, there was no other option. If Homelander won, he was going to make the world his personal playground, and the people would be his playthings, free for him to “play with” and dispose of as he pleased. 

“You know,” Homelander said, visibly unhinged, “you’re the first person I’ve fought to actually make me put in an effort, and I hate that.” Deku said nothing, he just continued to glare. “I mean, I can imagine it’s the same for you; I’m probably the strongest guy you’ve ever fought.”

“No, I’ve fought more villains like you than I can remember,” Deku said, visions of Overhaul, Shigaraki, and All For One flashed in his mind. “But unlike you, they had goals they were willing to put their lives on the line for. You on the other hand: all you want is senseless destruction!”

Chargebolt and Red Riot were made their way over to the fight. Homelander let out a sadistic chuckle, “Well how’s this for senseless destruction?”

He then fired his heat vision at Chargebolt and Red Riot. Izuku acted quickly, and pushed the pair out of the way, but his shoulder was hit in the process. He laid on the ground and grasped his shoulder in pain as Homelander strode over. 

“Look at you, Mr. ‘Symbol of Peace,’” the psychopath said before kicking him repeatedly, “where’s that high and mighty attitude now?” His kicks started to get harder, “You wanna know what a real hero looks like? Well you’re looking at him!”

“SOME HERO,” Red Riot roared as he slammed his fist into the faker’s face. “You had to use someone else as bait to actually hit him! That’s not manly at all! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!!!”

Homelander grabbed Red’s wrist and started to squeeze. “We’ll see who’s a coward in just a minute.”

“DELAWARE SMASH,” Deku roared as he flicked with all his might. Homelander lost his grip and was knocked back. 

Deku stood up, still grasping his shoulder. “Kirishima, you and Kaminari take Stormfront and get out of here.” 

Homelander stood up and started to slowly make his way over to the three heroes. “NO WAY,” Red Riot shot back, “we’re not leaving you behind!” 

Deku looked back and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

Red Riot knew that smile well, it meant Deku had an ace up his sleeve. The sturdy hero nodded, and he and Chargebolt started to retreat. Deku faced Homelander, a determined look on his face. It was time to end this.

“I. Have had. Enough. OF YOU,” Homelander roared as he started to charge up his lasers.

Deku channeled all his strength into his arm, he knew it was dangerous, but he had no other option. He rushed over to Homelander, winding his fist back for a punch.

Homelander unleashed his most powerful laser blast, but Deku quickly ducked under it. The pro hero roared as his fist got closer and closer to the fake hero’s face. The punch finally connected with a powerful crack. “UNITED! STATES OF! SMMAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!” Deku slammed Homelander into the ground, creating a massive vortex of air through sheer force of impact. 

The dust settled, and two sights could be seen: Homelander laying unconscious on the ground, and Deku standing above him, an arm raised triumphantly in the air. It was finally over.

***

A few weeks had passed, and things were finally starting to settle down. Vought’s remaining heroes had been rounded up and their punishments were being determined based on whatever actions they perpetrated. Additionally, many individuals involved in the shadier aspects of Vought, like high-ranking executives, corporate spies, and a few secret supers they placed in politics, were being tried as well, given their enabling of Vought’s atrocities. 

For her role in the fall of Vought, Queen Maeve received a lighter sentence, she was even allowed to continue hero work, provided she got her provisional license from an accredited institution. Homelander’s powers were removed and he was placed into solitary confinement in Tartarus, his mental state is deteriorating rapidly. Stormfront was given the death sentence for war crimes. 

Butcher was able to happily reunite with Becca, he is now acting as a dedicated stepfather to Ryan. Annie was granted full amnesty, given she never actually killed anyone and aided in the fall of Vought. She is now living with her boyfriend, Hughie. The rest of Butcher’s team was able to retire peacefully. 

The US government passed legislation to make Vought illegal in it’s entirety. The government additionally passed legislations to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Every sample of Compound V is being hunted down and neutralized, and those affected by it are being cured en masse. 

Izuku met up with Butcher and Becca in a park, he had something he wanted to discuss with them. 

“We can’t thank you enough,” Becca said. 

“Yeah,” Butcher agreed, “the cunts finally got what was comin’ to them.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Izuku replied, “it had to be done.” 

“So, what did you want to talk to us for,” Butcher asked.

“Well, it’s about Ryan,” the pro hero prefaced.

“If it’s about his powers, we gave him some Antidote V,” Becca explained, “but it didn’t work.” 

“Doctors think it’s because he was born with his powers,” Butcher added.

“No, it doesn’t have to do with that,” Izuku said before pulling out a pamphlet, “Homelander could have been an amazing hero if he was trained and raised properly, and Ryan seems to have the same powers, so if you’re willing, I’d like for him to attend UA Academy when he’s old enough.”

Butcher and Becca took the pamphlet, seeing it’s a brochure for UA. “If he wants to, he can learn to properly control his powers and become a proper hero,” Izuku explained, “but only if you’re okay with it.”

Becca and Butcher looked at each other, then at Izuku, both with small smiles. “We’ll give it some thought.”


End file.
